Kate and Humphrey's Last
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are enjoying the happy life after a long battle trying to return to their home in Jasper, Canada and abolishing the Alpha and Omega pack law. But Months later, Kate is diagnosed with a life-threatening disease giving her very little time to live. Humphrey, devastated. He spends every last minute she has, proving how much he loved her. (Sad Short story) (Chpt 5 up)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So here is my new story, but on a side note. If you are a reader of my story "Brothers" I am not putting that story on a halt. I am just doing this one so I can write another story I have been working on. But other than that, here is the story Kate and Humphrey's Last…**

**Description: 3 Months after the Abolition of the Alpha and Omega law making all Alpha's and Omega's Equal, thus making Garth and Lilly's Marriage legal uniting the two packs… But with every action, comes a consequence. One that Humphrey will never forgive himself for… **

**Time: Morning**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start opening my eyes slowly to see my mate, Kate lying next to me pressed up against me smiling"

"I daze off in astonishment on how beautiful she is and how her and I managed to abolish a law that has been around long before Winston and Tony were even born"

"I start getting up and stretching"

"I then see her open her eyes and I stare smiling at her amber eyes smiling at me getting up stretching as well"

"Good morning, Humphrey my dearest Husband…" She says nuzzling me

"Good morning, Kate my dearest Wife…" I say closing my eyes nuzzling her back

"So what are we doing today?" I ask her smiling

"Well, I have to do a boarder check, go hunting for the pack-"I say before interrupting her

"Boring!" I say smiling

"I suppose you have a better Idea?" Kate asks

"Let's have fun today! All the Alpha stuff can wait!" I say smiling

"I'm sorry, Humphrey. It can't…" Kate says flatting her ears frowning as well as me

"How about I make it up to you tonight?" Kate says smiling nuzzling me

"Alright…" I say raising my ears smiling and wagging my tail like an idiot

"Kate giggles at the sight of me"

"I love you, Humphrey…" She says smiling hugging me

"I love you too, Kate…" I say hugging her

"Come on, let's go see what my parents are doing…" Kate says smiling walking out of our den

"Alright…" I say following her

"So, Kate this may sound like an odd time, but have you ever thought of starting a family lately?..." I say as we walk towards her parents

"Not at the moment…" Kate says looking at me

"Why has it crossed your mind?" She asks

"I've been having dreams lately…" I say

"Maybe one day…" She says smiling nuzzling me

"It's all up to you…" I say nuzzling her back

"Agh!" She shouts

"What's wrong?" I ask worried

"Nothing, just some pain…" She says

"I then scoop her up on my back"

"She starts laughing"

"Humphrey what are you doing?!" She asks giggling on top of my back

"Being a good Husband…" I say

"I'm ok to walk!" Kate says giggling

"You don't seem like it." I say smiling

"It's actually comfortable up here… Keep going horsey!" She says giggling

"I start laughing and I walk faster"

"I look around the forest and I look across from me and I see Garth and Lilly walking together towards Winston's den as well" 

"Garth! Lilly!" Kate shouts

"They turn around and laugh at the sight of me being Kate's horse"

"What are you doing Kate?" Lilly asks giggling at the sight of us

"I had some pain on my sides and Humphrey here thought I was dyeing… So he is my horsey right now…" Kate says smiling

"I'm surprised he can carry you to begin with…" Garth says chuckling

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Kate asks

"No, you are actually smaller than him..." Garth says

"He's trying to say how can an Omega carry an Alpha like that, you know?" Lilly says

"It's easy!" I say to the two

"So, where are you two heading?" Garth asks

"Dad's den…" Kate says

"Us too… Want to follow?" Garth asks

"Sure…" I say

"I want a horsey ride!" Lilly says

"I then see Garth scoop her up on his back"

"Garth and I keep up on the same pace"

"So, how are you two?" Kate and I ask

"Good!" They both say

"What about you two?" Garth asks

"Good!" Kate and I say

"I haven't been feeling so great lately though…" Kate says

"Go see a healer! Or talk to Mom when we get to the den, you are probably coming down with something…" Garth says

"Alright…" Kate says

"I notice we are at the den"

"I drop Kate when we get inside as well as Garth doing the same" 

"Hey guys!" Eve says walking up to us hugging all four of us

"Humphrey, Garth…" Winston says

"Hey Dad!" I say putting up my paw for him to high-five me

"Yeah, I am old generation son, we don't do high-fives…" Winston says chuckling

"Sorry…" I say chuckling

"So where did you two come from right now?" Eve asks Kate and I

"We just woke up…" Kate says smiling

"So what brings you guys here?" Winston says

"We came to visit…" I say

"Oh and I've been getting sick lately Mother…" Kate says

"How so?" Eve asks

"I have been having lots of pain around my body, My stomach and almost everything inside me hurts, it's just pure agony all over…" Kate says

"Have you been throwing up or anything else?" Eve asks starting to look worried

"I have been feeling weak and yeah I have been…" Kate says

"I see Eve and Winston with a worried expression on her face"

"Everybody leave, I need to examine her in quiet… Humphrey, Winston will talk to you in a little bit…" Eve says

"About what?" I ask worried

"Just get outside and we will talk more!" Eve says

"I walk outside feeling worried for my mate"

"Why are they so worried?" I ask

"I don't know… I just hope it isn't anything serious…" Lilly says

"They looked like there was something really really wrong…" Garth says adding

"Stop it! You are scaring me and probably Humphrey!" Lilly says

"Sorry…" Garth says

"Humphrey, son…" Winston says walking out

"Yes sir?" I ask

"I have something to tell you… That I think you should know now…" Winston says with a sad expression on his face

"It all started about a year ago…" Winston says

(End of Chapter 1)

**So how do you guys like this story so far? This story will be short, so a lot will happen in the next 4 or 5 chapters or so don't take it as of me rushing the story… But anyway leave your thoughts in the reviews… And.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Here is Chapter 2. **

**Read and Weep… ;( Lol just kidding but seriously, I was crying when I thought of the idea of this story…**

HUMPHREYS POV

"It all started a year ago..." Winston says to me

"When your Mother and Father were living…" Winston says

"What do you mean were living? I thought you always told me they were relocated by Poachers?!" I shout with tears in my eyes

"No, that is why I am telling you the truth now, Son…" Winston says

"A few weeks after you were born… Your Mother and Father caught a severe disease that almost killed off the whole wolf species when I was a pup." Winston says

"So, they told Eve and I to take you…" Winston says

"From their we made sure they did not leave that den, and so days later… They died and we sealed off the entire den

"Why didn't you burry them properly?" I ask with tears rolling down my eyes

"We couldn't risk having another Outbreak…" Winston says

"But what does this have to do with anything and why are you telling me this now?!" I ask in confusion and sadness

"I then see tears rolling down Winston's face"

"We think Kate has the similar disease…" Winston says with tears rolling down his eyes

"It's not viral or contagious…. If she does have it… Humphrey, we are so sorry… Kate will not live very long if she does…" Winston says starting to cry

"I feel my heart being shattered into millions of pieces"

"More and more tears start rolling down my face"

"Dad, you aren't serious are you?" Lilly asks with tears in her eyes as well

"I am very serious sweetie…" Winston says hugging Lilly, Garth and me

"I then see Eve come out with tears in her eyes as well"

"Winston…" She says softly

"What is it? Is she going to be ok?!" Winston asks

"No…" Eve says crying

"She has the same thing his parents did…" Eve says addressing to me

"I want to see her…" I say with tears in my eyes

"Go ahead, Son…" Winston says letting me in the den

"I walk inside and I see Kate crying, tears dripping down her face"

"Kate…" I say softly walking over to her hugging her

"Humphrey… I only have a few days…" She says softly hugging me and nuzzling me

"That's why… I want to spend every last minute with you… Making sure you're last days are with me…" I say

"That sounds great…" She says smiling for a few seconds then going back to crying

"I know, it hurts me too…" I say crying with her

"We should go now… Every minute needs to count…" Kate says to me sniffling

"Anything for you…" I whisper more tears rolling down my face dripping on the ground

"We start walking out of the den"

"Winston…" I say

"Yes Son?" He asks

"I'm going to make sure you're Daughters last days here are not wasted…" I say with tears in my face smiling

"Alright… Make her happy." Winston says smiling with tears in his face

"What do you want to do first?" Kate asks me smiling

"Anything you want, Kate…" I say smiling nuzzling her

"I was thinking we should go swimming?" Kate says smiling

"Anything for you…" I say rubbing her fur smiling

"We reach the Pond we usually go to"

"I then see her dive in"

"I look for her nowhere to be seen in the water"

"She then emerges from the water and grabs my forelegs and drags me in the water"

"Cold!" I shout laughing

"She starts giggling

"I start hugging her and nuzzling her"

"Kate, I am so glad I got to be with you for at least a few months… You are my world… And I would never let anyone ever hurt you, you are the Wolf of my dreams and I have never been happier in my life just to be waking up next to you every morning and sharing everything with you every day and cuddling with you starring at the stars every evening and fall asleep with you knowing that I have the best mate in the world every night… I love you so so much, Kate and I would never give you up for anything…." I say with tears in my eyes

"I love you too, Humphrey…" She says with tears in her eyes nuzzling me

"We then rub our noses together in passion"

"I am so glad I stood up for what I thought was right, because look were it landed us… Together…" Kate says smiling with tears in her eyes

"There is no one else in the World I'd rather be with right now…" I say smiling

"Thank you for making my life so wonderful, you the greatest friend I have ever had, and the best Mate that I could ever have…" Kate says smiling with tears in her eyes

"I love you more than anything in the World, Humphrey…" She says with tears in her eyes smiling

"I love you too more than anything in the World, Kate…" I say smiling with tears in my eyes

"And thank you for letting me know what Love really is, Kate…" I say nuzzling her and smiling with tears in my eyes

"She smiles and nuzzles me back"

"I will always be watching over you from above… Remember that I am not gone forever my love…" Kate says smiling with tears in her eyes

"I know…" I say smiling with tears in my eyes

"And once I pass, please move on… I can't bear to see you this sad once I leave…" Kate says with tears in her eyes

"It will be hard, but anything for you…" I say with tears in my eyes hugging her

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am thankful for it…" Kate says hugging me, tears starting to drip in the water

"You are too… I couldn't imagine what it would be like living here if you had married Garth…" I say with tears in my eyes starting to drip in the water

"You know, I even had names for our Pups too…" I say chuckling with tears in my eyes

"What were they?" Kate asks me with tears in her eyes giggling

"Stinky and Runt for the boys…" I say smiling

"I was thinking Claudette for a girl…" Kate says smiling

"That is a great name…" I say smiling with tears in my eyes

"Yours are too…" Kate says

"I love you, Humphrey…" Kate says putting her head on my shoulder crying

"I love you too, Kate…" I say crying as well hugging her

(End of Chapter 2)

**Wow, I am seriously crying right now… So I hope you all are crying too… Lol just kidding, but leave your thoughts in the reviews and!**

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3 Final

**Hey everybody who reads this story! So this is the final chapter, like I said. This is a sad short story that I have had in mind for a while. But I will be adding an epilogue in the next chapter.**

**But other than that… Read and weep my children… And or Adults Lol.**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Kate and I eventually stop crying 20 minutes later"

"Come on, let's get out…" Kate says softly wiping her tears

"I follow her shaking the water off of my fur"

"She does the same doing it next to me on purpose"

"I start laughing"

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask her wiping my tears smiling

"Want to go play in the meadow?" She asks smiling

"Yes!" I say raising my ears and wagging my tail like an idiot again

"Kate giggles"

"We reach the meadow and I look around and I see all sorts of flowers, trees and a wide open plain for us to run around in"

"I remember when we used to play here as pups, before I was an Alpha…" Kate says smiling

"Yeah… Lots of memories here…" I say chuckling

"It feels only yesterday this is where you broke you're arm playing Hide and Seek with Lilly and me…" Kate says giggling

"How did I do that anyway?" I ask chuckling

"You were chasing Lilly and you slammed right into a tree and surely enough you broke you're arm…" Kate says giggling more

"Remember that one time when I was walking through here you and Lilly jumped me, and I didn't expect it…" I say laughing

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Kate says laughing

"And then your Dad came to get you guys… being Buzzkillington…" I say chuckling

"And then my Dad thought we were… You know…" Kate says giggling

"Yeah, but then I actually convinced him that we weren't…" I say laughing

"Seriously we were just pups and he thought we were doing that?" Kate asks laughing

"I chuckle more"

"And remember when Lilly, Mooch, Shakey, Salty me and you were playing truth or dare and we dared Shakey to kiss Lilly…" Kate says smiling

"Yeah, and they actually did…" I say chuckling

"Good times…" Kate says wiping a tear out of her eye

"Very Good times…" I say chuckling

"So what do you want to play?" I ask Kate wagging my tail

"She then licks my face"

"Your it…" She says running off in the forest 

"Tag? Ok then…" I say chuckling

"I start chasing her"

"Give up now Kate!" I shout laughing chasing her

"How about you?!" She shouts back at me giggling

"Omega's are more playful!" I shout laughing

"I start catching up to her"

"But Alpha's are more Agile!" Kate shouts winking at me

"Are they now?" I ask running on the side of her poking her stomach with my claw

"She then tackles me"

"We start tumbling and rolling until I am on top of her" 

"She starts giggling"

"She licks my face and I look down at her"

"We both get lots in each other's beauty"

"I stare into her Amber eyes and golden fur as she smiles at me"

"I rub noses with her passionately"

"I love you, Kate…" I say smiling

"I love you too, Humphrey…" She says

**A Few Hours later**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Kate and I lie in the meadows looking at the night sky and the stars above"

"Humphrey…" Kate says to me softly with tears in her eyes

"Yes dear?" I ask with tears in my eyes

"I want to howl with you, one last time before I go…" Kate says with tears in her eyes

"Kate, I would love to howl with you…" I say smiling with tears in my eyes

"We both get up and sit"

"We both let out a howl of beauty like we did on the train, howling in passion and out of love towards the full moon and the heavens above with our eyes shut"

"We continue howling at the moon lost in the moment"

"Kate and I howling together made the most beautiful sound ever known"

"After we finish, Kate and I embrace in a hug and nuzzle each other"

"I love you so much, Humphrey…" Kate says with tears dropping towards the ground

"I love you so much too, Kate…" I say with tears dripping towards the ground

"I don't have a lot of time left…" Kate says with more tears rolling down her face

"What do you mean?" I ask starting to cry

"I feel it, I feel that my time is near…" Kate says to me sobbing

"How near?" I ask crying

"Tomorrow morning near…" She says sobbing

"Kate…" I say softly hugging her

"I know, Humphrey…" She says to me sobbing

"It was only three months…" I say tears rushing down my face

"Humphrey, every minute I spent being your Wife, I felt what it was like to love someone so much that you couldn't bear losing them, being your Wife was probably the best gift I could possibly receive before my last days on the Earth…" She says smiling tears rushing down her face

"Don't be sad… I don't want you to hurt yourself while I am gone…" Kate says softly hugging me tears rushing down her face

"Please don't leave, Kate…" I say softly sobbing

"There is nothing we can do to prevent it, I am sorry Humphrey…" She says sobbing in my shoulder

"You were the best thing that could have happened to me… And I am glad I am spending my last hours with you…" She says sobbing

"But my time is in a few hours and I have to go… I will always be watching you Humphrey, and I am not gone forever, one day we will unite again but this time, forever…" Kate says smiling hugging me

"That sounds wonderful…" I say hugging her crying

"I love you, Humphrey…" Kate says softly in my ear

"I love you too, Kate…" I say in her ear softly

"Let's go back to the den…" Kate says

**Kate and Humphrey's den**

"Humphrey…" Kate says lying down

"Yes love?" I ask in tears lying down next to her as well

"Be good… I love you very much and please don't hurt yourself… I want you to move on once I go…" Kate says to me with tears in her eyes

"Anything for you, Kate…" I say nuzzling her in tears

"Goodnight and Goodbye…" Kate says smiling falling asleep

"I start sobbing and I cry myself to sleep"

**The Next Morning**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I wake up and I notice Kate isn't breathing"

"No… No… No no no… NO!" I finally shout

"KATE! WAKE UP PLEASE!" I shout

"WINSTON! EVE! LILLY! SOMEBODY!" I run out of the den shouting

"Kate please wake up!" I shout 

"What happened?" Winston says rushing in with Eve, Garth and Lilly

"Kate…. She's gone…" I say tears rushing down my face

"I look at the three who start sobbing"

"Seal off the den…" Winston says

"What?!" Eve says in disbelief

"SEAL IT OFF!" He shouts in tears

"DAD! DON'T DO IT!" Lilly shouts

"WINSTON!" I shout

"SEAL OFF THE DEN!" He shouts walking out in tears

"HUTCH! CANDO!" Winston shouts

"I look at Lilly crying over her sister's body and Garth in tears comforting her"

"I then see Hutch and Cando and two Betas walk towards the den"

"EVERYONE OUT!" Winston shouts sobbing

"They start putting down large rocks in front of the den"

"Garth, Lilly and I run out with tears in our eyes"

"WHY AREN'T WE BURRYING HER PROPERLY?!" I shout starting to sob

"I am not risking an Outbreak…" Winston says with tears rushing down his face

"I thought you said it wasn't contagious!" I shout

"You never know, Humphrey…" He says in tears crying

"I am so sorry, Humphrey…" Lilly says hugging me as well as everyone

"I then see the four Wolves cover the whole den in rock"

"Kate is in a better place now…" Eve says softly

"I am in better hands, Humphrey... Don't be sad…" I hear Kate's voice in my head

"I know…" I say softly

"I know…" I say again softly

(End of story)

**So, yeah I seriously cried writing this… But this one of the many short stories I have coming... Which will not all be sad by the way… But I hope you all wept and cried at this story… Lol just kidding… But I know I did… x( and so.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Epilogue

**Hey everybody who read this seriously seriously sad tale, so before I start this Epilogue I wanted to let you know that this story is based off of a true event in my life. Well 75% true and 25% Fictional. And so here is the epilogue. **

**Enjoy! Because trust me, this chapter is not sad at all! :D **

**Years later after the death of Kate**

**Lilly's mate Garth, had later died of the same disease that toke Kate's life months later after the death of Kate, and soon enough, the East and Western Pack developed a type of medicine mixture that slowly killed off the disease taking the lives of many, Humphrey and Lilly who were alone and in great despair and sadness, they started to comfort each other in their time of need, which later lead to a romantic relationship between the two Omega's. As time advances on the two lovers, they soon marry each other.**

**Well other than that it doesn't get any sadder so.**

**Enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start waking up to the sound of singing birds and sun light reflecting in me and Lilly's den"

"I start smiling looking at Lilly sleeping snuggled up against me"

"I start getting up from her grasp on me"

"I then nuzzle her smiling waking her up"

"She starts yawning and stretching"

"Good morning, Humphrey…" She says smiling nuzzling me with her eyes shut

"Good morning, Lilly…" I say smiling nuzzling her back 

"I look at her, lost in the moment at her beauty"

"She tilts her head sideways cutely at me"

"What is it?" She asks smiling

"You are so beautiful…"I say smiling pushing her hair back revealing her beautiful violet eyes

"And you are handsome…" She says smiling poking my nose

"We then rub noses passionately"

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask smiling

"I was thinking that we should be lazy all day long…" She says smiling

"That sounds good to me…" I say chuckling

"Hey Humphrey! Guess what?" Lilly says smiling

"What?" I ask smiling

"I love you…" She says nuzzling me

"I love you too, Lilly…" I say smiling nuzzling her back

"Want to go play in the meadow?" Lilly asks wagging her tail

"Yes!" I say wagging my tail as well

"She starts giggling

"Come on!" She says walking out

"I start walking out of the den following her" 

"We are then approached by my friends, Mooch, Shakey and Salty

"Hey Humphrey… Hey Lilly…" The three say

"Hey guys!" Lilly and I say

"Where are you guys heading?" Salty asks

"The meadows to go play…" Lilly says smiling

"Can we come?" Shakey asks

"Sure…" I say smiling

"We start walking towards the meadows"

"Lilly starts nuzzling me on the way smiling"

"I nuzzle her back smiling"

"I love you…" I say to her smiling

"I love you more…" Lilly says smiling pressed up against me

"No, I love you more…" I say smiling nuzzling her

"Cheesy…" Shakey says chuckling

"Jealous?" Lilly asks giggling

"No!" He says blushing a bit

"Me and Lilly start laughing"

"We then reach the meadow"

"So what are we playing?" I ask

"Lilly pokes me"

"Your it!" She shouts running

"Oh!" Mooch says running with Salty and Shakey

"I hate when they do that!" I say chuckling

"A butterfly then starts flying towards me"

"Hey Butterfly! Can you help me catch them by flying above me and spotting them out?" I ask the butterfly

"He then flies on my nose and flaps his wings on my nose making me sneeze"

"Alright… Lets do this then…" I say chuckling starting to run after them

(End of Epilogue)

**So that is the end of my Epilogue and this story is also a taste of future short stories I have coming, not just sad short stories. But other such as Funny short stories as well are coming. I might actually write them on my Alternate account FabianTheBetaWolf but, I have no clue yet. Lol, but I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Alternate Ending

**Hey everybody who read this story! Today I am giving you the alternate ending to this story. **

**Read and weep! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I wake up and I notice something weird about Kate"

"I start to feel her pulses and I see that she isn't breathing anymore"

"I smile and look at her and I rub her head"

"I feel my breath starting to slow down"

"Wait up, Kate my love…" I say softly

"I am coming…" I say softly as I take my last breath

WINSTONS POV

"I hug and comfort Eve as she cries her heart out at the thought of our Daughter dying"

"I want to go see her…" Eve says softly

"Alright…" I say softly with tears running down my face

"We start walking towards there den"

GARTHS POV

"She will be in a better place, sweetie…" I say to Lilly rubbing her head comforting her as she cries in my chest

"I know, it is just hard to let go…" She says

"I know… Do you want to go see her?" I ask

"Yes…" She says softly sniffling

"I start to stand up and we start walking towards Humphrey's and Kate's den"

WINSTONS POV

"I walk towards the entrance of Humphrey and Kate's den"

"Humphrey? Son?"I call out

"I get no response"

"Kate? Honey?" I call out

"I walk in and I see them both asleep"

"I walk over and I feel Kate's pulse and I notice that she isn't breathing"

"KATE!" I shout shaking her body

"HUMPHREY GET UP!" I shout at him still asleep

"HUMPHREY!" I shout as I start shaking his body as well

"Oh no…" I say softly

"I then hear Eve, Lilly and Garth rush in"

"I slowly put my hand on Humphrey's pulse and I notice that he isn't breathing either"

"No…" I say softly

"What?!" Eve asks

"Humphrey, he… Is dead…" I say softly

"He had the disease the whole time as well…" I say softly

"What about Kate?" Lilly asks in tears

"Gone…" I say softly as tears run down my face

"Garth…"I say

"What sir?" He asks with tears in his eyes

"Go get Cando and Hutch…" I say

"Alright…" He says running out

"What are you doing?" Eve asks

"I walk out of the den with tears in my eyes not answering and the girls follow"

"I wait for a few minutes and I see Garth,Hutch and Cando running towards the den"

"You know what to do…" I say to the three

"They all nod and they start pushing rocks towards the entrance sealing off the entire thing

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Eve shouts asking

"We talked about this!" I shout at Eve

"NOT WITH MY DAUGHTER!" She shouts

"We have to!" I shout

"Before we could argue anymore, they sealed the entire den off in rubble"

"Assemble the whole pack, both Soldier and Citizen…" I say to Garth

"Yes sir…" Garth and the Two betas say running off

**Hours later**

WINSTONS POV

"I stand at the highest peak of the pack and I look down at The United Pack" 

"Tony then stands next to me"

"Today… I am here to announce the death of my first daughter, Kate and my Son-In-Law Humphrey, who's name should honored by all of you Omega's who are mates with the Alpha's you are with now!" I say

"They both caught a rare disease that could have wiped us all out back in my days… But is now contained…." I shout

"Let us all howl in there memory!" I shout at them

"We all start howling a beautiful tone"

**Back in the den, Humphrey and Kate both passed in each other's arms, and fell in an eternal sleep, Humphrey's love for Kate was so strong, his own life was taken so he could be with his mate in the above…**

**As for Garth and Lilly, they had four pups and named two of the Humphrey and Kate… In honor of there Uncle and Aunt who had passed away…**

**As for the Omega's of the United Packs, Humphrey's name was praised for his achievement in abolishing the Alpha and Omega Social code, as well as Kate…**

**And so, that concludes this tale of sadness and despair….**

(End Of Alternate ending)

**So what did you guys think? I hope I made you all cry again. Lol, I am just kidding. But yeah, leave your thoughts in the reviews! And!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
